Records
by XRinKuraiX
Summary: Jack makes a huge sacrifice in order to get Optimus' memories back. Kuroshitsuji/TF:Prime crossover. Jack/? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Goddamnit why can't I hold all these stories ffffff.**

**Oh well.**

**Pairing will probably be Jack/ Someone, not sure who though. It'll be a guy for sure though (Sorry no Hetero here :U)**

**Edit: Sorry, had to rewrite some stuff. I was very upset with some things I put in here. It was messy and made no sense, so I hope the minor changes make it more appealing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime or Kuroshitsuji**

Jack had always thought he'd die of old age, not drowning in his own blood. But he here was, laying on the ground a pool of blood surrounding him. There were holes in his suit now too, but there seemed to be a type of energy that allowed him to breathe inside this room unlike the rest of Cybertron.

His thoughts reeled backwards as to how this happened. He had been charging the Vector Sigma when an Insecticon showed up. It didn't hesitate in charging at him and he was thrown across the floor and onto the other side of the room (He swore he heard a crack, but he had no feeling in his left arm and leg anymore to tell if they were broken). The Insecticon charged again, but this time tearing right into him. It tore into his left eye cracking his helmet and he knew he'd never get any use out of it again, but it also tore his right arm straight off. Luck had been on his side (For the most part) as the Insecticon was ready to finish him; scraplets flew in and knocked it right of the edge. And that brought him to where he was, lying and bleeding. And since his suit had been torn, his communication with the Autobots had been destroyed.

He felt sickened knowing that he might not be able to restore Optimus' memories all because he had an unlucky run in with something 100 times his size. But he knew Optimus would have never given up.

At this sudden revelation Jack's eye lit up in determination. He **would** get the Vector Sigma to Optimus, even if it killed him.

Growling, he used all the strength he had left and pushed himself up with his right leg and onto his knee. Leaning against the wall he pushed himself with all the strength he could muster from his right leg and slid up, leaving a blood stain from his missing arm. Using his right shoulder he lightly pushed himself off the wall (Oh god it hurt **so **much) and towards the finished Vector Sigma. It glowed a soft blue and he felt a smile cross his bloody features. He gently it up with his left hand and it hung loosely from his fingers.

His joy was cut short as the building started to shake and rumble. The sudden loss of energy left nothing for the building to support itself with and it started to crumble.

Jack limped towards the doorway as fast as he could, pieces of the room falling around him. He would get Optimus' memories back. He **would **make it home!

Arcee rode down the hall as fast as she could. She knew that the Insecticon had gone this way and she needed Jack to be safe. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her partner. Her family.

When the building started to collapse that only motivated her further and soon she came to a stop in front of the door.

"JACK!" She shouted into the crumbling room worry in her optics.

"Ar…cee!" She heard a hoarse voice gasp.

She turned towards the voice and spotted a mangled Jack lying on the floor. She felt her optics widen in horror and went to run towards him but his voice stopped her.

"Stop… Arcee!" She froze and stared at him.

"Listen …Arcee. I won't …make it out of this… alive." She went to protest but he shook his head. "You know it's true, I'll only slow you down… at this point."

He lifted the Vector Sigma as high as he could. "Take the… Matrix and restore… Optimus's memories."

She walked towards him and felt herself reach for it but stopped.

"I am not leaving you Jack Darby!" She choked, tears welling up in the sides of her optics.

He smiled and pushed the Vector Sigma into her hand and closed his eye just as a large piece of debris crashed in front of Arcee, separating them.

"JACK!" Arcee screeched, tears freely flowing down her face. She clutched the Vector Sigma to her chest and sobbed.

She knew she had to get out, but she just couldn't bring herself to move.

Her partner. She lost another partner. She couldn't! _She _didn't...

Her thoughts were just as a mess as her emotions but Jack's voice echoed in her head. _'Don't give in.'_

Her body shot u and she ran back down towards the door. She'd get the Matrix to Optimus if it was the last thing she did.

All he felt was pain, searing hot pain. He wanted it to stop. To stop hurting so badly! He opened his mouth in a scream but there was nothing. It felt like he was being stabbed with millions of needles… and then it just stopped.

He vaguely heard voices.

"The boy has shown an admirable amount of courage and responsibility in his lifetime, more so then most ." A serious voice spoke.

"Oooooh William~ He's not your new favourite is he~?" The other voice whined.

"Quiet, he is waking."

Jack's eyes fluttered open and his gaze was brought onto a suited man with slick black hair, yellow eyes and glasses.

"Hello Jackson Darby, I am William T. Spears and you are now a Shinigami."

**This story won't have a whole lot of Kuroshitsuji in it, mostly just the Shinigami. And even then I don't know a whole lot about. Watched the anime but never read the manga so bear with me o3o**

**More ideas would be appreciated too !**

**Welp, that's it R & R :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise for the lack of updates on anything, I'm not a very faithful author am I lmao.**

**So this chapter is fairly long, I guess**

**Still don't know who to pair Jack up with; I want it to be a mech. I love human/bot relationships :U**

**Not gonna lie, I kind of want to make it super cracky because Jack is my shipping whore in the Prime fandom lol He's my favourite character and his personality is just off the chain**

**I'll put up my options here and let me know in your reviews:**

**Optimus**

**Starscream (Yes Starscream. He's my favourite crack ship with Jack lol)**

**Ratchet (Same with this one ._.)**

**Knockout**

**Megatron**

**Soundwave**

**AllJack (Come one we need some Tsuna-like shenanigans)**

**So there are your cracky options.**

**I'll put these in the bottom note as well. **

'_Thoughts and flashback'_

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and TF: Prime are not mine :c But I do own my Oc's (They are minor characters)**

A dark cloaked figure kneeled atop a tall building in Jasper, Nevada, his clothing waving in the wind. A very large double sided scythe was against his side. Glowing blue engraving could be seen lining the blade making old runes. If you looked closely at the figure, you could see black gloved hands holding a small notebook with names and dates written inside.

Suddenly, the scythe's glow flickered on then off several times. The figure closed the book with a sigh. Must he always be so busy? He hummed a bit.

"Lewis Leopold, huh, 53 years old and a step-father of 6 children, dying of terminal cancer but they don't know it," the figure, now identified as a male, stood up and stretched. "I guess I have some work to do."

He jumped off the building and onto the lower one softly, and continued jumping from roof to roof all the way to one of the residential areas of Jasper.

"You should be more careful Raf," Huffed June Darby, finished putting bandages on Raf's scraped arm.

"Sorry Ms. Darby, I guess me and Miko got a bit rough, heh." The fifteen year old rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

June turned to Miko, "And you! What do you think you're doing rough housing with him in the middle of the silo?" She put her hands on her hip, "You're nine-teen years old now, you know better!"

The Japanese girl rubbed her head and laughed sheepishly, "My bad, Ms. Darby."

The woman sighed, "Well don't do it again." She turned to Bumblebee who was looking over the railing, "You should take these two home, it's late."

'Bee buzzed in agreement and transformed into his bipedal form. Both of them got ready to go down the stairs, but not before smiling at a picture sitting on the top of the television. It was of the 5 humans, Agent Fowler, June, Raf, Miko and Jack.

June saw this and came up to both of them. "I miss him too." She whispered, holding them both close.

Optimus approached and gave a sad smile, "We all do."

Everyone came up and looked at it with sadness, Arcee especially. Jack was like a brother to her.

"Now," June started, "You two should head home before your host parents and Raf's parents worry."

They both nodded and ran down the stairs, hopping into Bumblebee and driving away.

June sighed, "My break is over so I'm going to head back to the hospital to finish my late shift." She waved and hopped into her car, driving off also.

Everyone walked off to their respective places, sparks heavy. They could all remember the day clearly; it had been a terrible day.

_Arcee ran towards the open spacebridge with a serious look. She ran through the portal and was met with Megatron smacking Bumblebee to the ground trying to approach Orion. Arcee locked eyes with the former Prime and lifted the Vector Sigma in front of her._

_Orion looked at her with a confused face, "Do you think I am worthy?"_

_She looked exasperated, "You have no idea." The Vector Sigma shot a beam of light into Orion's spark._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" Megatron shouted, now running towards the Prime._

_Optimus' chest closed as he regained his memories and he brought out his cannon shooting at Megatron just as a groundbridge opened. Ratchet and Bumblebee got up and ran through, Arcee and Optimus following just as the portal closed._

_Megatron lifted his head and shouted to the sky in a fit of rage, "OPTIMUS!"_

_-Later in the base-_

_All of the Autobots walked through the portal and the 4 humans cheered. But one femme was heavy in her spark._

_Optimus looked around the room, searching for something. "Where is Jack?"_

_Silence._

_Everyone looked at Arcee, expecting an answer. The femme clenched her fists and shook, "Jack… Jack is dead."_

"_W-What…?" June stuttered._

_Optimus had wide optics, "Arcee, how did this happen?"_

_Arcee closed her optics, "Jack had offered to go to Cybertron to retrieve your memories, but when we arrived we were attacked by an Insecticon, so I distracted it while Jack ran inside the chamber to charge Vector Sigma. Eventually I was knocked out and then I think the Insecticon ran inside after Jack," She started to sob, "When I saw Jack, his right arm had been ripped clean off and his left eye was gone, he told me to take Vector Sigma to you and then we were separated by a large piece of debris." By now Arcee had fallen to the ground and was full out crying,_

_June held the children close to her and they all cried._

_Optimus closed his optics in sadness and silence ensued for the loss of a friend and ally._

Raf waved goodbye to Miko as she walked into her house. The brunette leaned back in his seat in thought. He was thinking of Jack, and how he was like the older brother he never had, but that was a lie. He did have an older brother, but he was always ignored in his house so he never felt like he was a part of his family. That's why he considered the Autobot's his family. Ratchet and Fowler were the grumpy uncles, Arcee the badass Auntie, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were his fun brothers and Miko his fun sister, Optimus and June were the parents and Jack was the serious older brother that looked out for everyone.

He missed Jack, more than anybody could think, and just the thought of him being gone hurt so much. But he wasn't the only one. Everyone else was hurting just as much. Ratchet could always be seen stuck in thought and would mess up whatever he was working on, Arcee did a lot of training in her spare time, Miko would sometime play a sad song on her guitar, Fowler wasn't really as sad as everyone, but he did his best to comfort June, who as working late shifts to keep her mind occupied, Bulkhead would unconsciously break things and Bumblebee would take long drives when he had free time.

Then there was Optimus. No one could figure out what he was thinking. But there were moments where he would just pause in whatever he was doing and would have a blank face on, and then he would jerk out of them and continue on. Everyone knew that it was hitting him the hardest. Jack was like a son to him, whither he knew it or not.

Bumblebee buzzed Raf out of his thoughts as they arrived.

"No, I'm alright 'Bee, just thinking." He smiled.

'Bee buzzed again.

"I'm fine, I swear," He waved as he hopped out and ran inside his house. It was late so his family was asleep (Except his mother who was working late again) so he walked into his step-father's room to tell him he was home. His step-dad was sick so Raf did his best to make sure he didn't stress himself out over anything, which included him telling his father he was home. He walked into his step-dad's room and what he saw made him scream.

A dark figure was hunched over his step-dad, and records were flying out of his body. The character turned around in shock at the brunette and cursed. The records receded back into his step-father's body and he started to breathe again. The man looked at him in shock for some reason before running and jumping out of the window and onto the sidewalk.

Dammit, he had been seen, and by one of his old friends no-less. He really hoped his face was concealed enough so he could only hope Raf didn't recognize him. That would end badly, very badly.

He started to run off but a yellow car blocked his way. Covering his surprise, the man attempted to run around the car but was blocked again.

"Shit!" Growling he took off down the alley behind him and ran a couple of corners hoping he could lose him, but he was cut off again by the car at the end of the alleyway.

"I recommend you stay back, Bumblebee." The car jerked back in surprise but revved its engine in response.

The cloaked individual shot up from the ground and onto the roof of a house. He began sprinting from roof to roof 'Bee following on the ground.

'_I have to lose him. If he finds out who I am, everything will go to shit.' _

Knowing Bumblebee he probably hadn't called for back-up yet. Why would he? He was just chasing a "human" who had committed a break-and-enter. Well, a man could only hope he hadn't called for support.

He could feel himself getting nervous as he ran. What if they caught him and found out his identity? Would they hate him? Would they welcome him with open arms? But do to his job; he couldn't meet the people he knew when he was living, it would cause all sorts of problems for the Reaper Council.

Too caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see the oncoming gap between his building and the next. He felt his foot catch in his cloak and he fell forward into the slim alleyway, grinding his face against the concrete bricks of the next building. He slid all the way down and onto the ground with a thud.

"Aagh," He groaned, looking like a big mess of black sheets that looked like they had fallen from an unlucky 16 year old goth teenager's clothesline.

Rubbing his slightly bleeding face, he cringed. Ow, that really stung. Knowing Grell, he would probably fuss over his 'poor little Jackie~'. He cringed even more at the thought of that then over his pain.

Suddenly everything became bright. Flinching at the sudden exposure of light he looked to his left. There was Bumblebee shining his car lights right onto him. Feeling another beam of light hit his person, he was surprised to see a small, blue motorcycle to his right.

'_Arcee…'_

Jack quickly stood up with his hands above his head in a surrendering manor. They both flinched back expecting him to attack.

"I give, I give," He brought one hand down to rub his sore face. "Though, I don't exactly appreciate the spotlight."

Arcee revved her engine, "What were you doing in that house?!"

'_Think of a snarky remark. It might throw her off enough for me to gather my bearings and escape.'_

"Woops, pardon me, must've walked into the wrong house my mistake." He span around while shrugging in a mocking way. (1)

She revved her engine louder, "You're coming with us."

He brought his hand to his shadowed chin in fake thought, "Yeeeeeeeah, no." He lifted his hand up to his forehead in a mock salute. "Peace out, Autobots."

Jack wall jumped to the top of the building and disappeared over the edge of the roof, but never actually left. He wanted to hear what they had to say.

He could hear Arcee comming Optimus over the edge of the apartment building. He cupped his ear and eavesdropped.

"He escaped," pause. "So I think Raf should stay at the base for a while," She paused again then rolled forward a bit. "Bumblebee go back to Raf's and tell him to pack his things, he'll be staying at the base for a few days." 'Bee rolled out of the alleyway and out of sight.

"Alright, Arcee out." Her holoform flickered on and she rolled out back onto the street towards the base. She flipped her headlights on and drove down the street.

Watching them both drive away tugged at his heartstrings. He considered them family, but they considered him a threat. But could he really blame them for believing that? He needed to keep the guise of someone he wasn't like so his identity wouldn't be found out by someone he knew, those someones being the Autobots.

Jack rubbed his sore face with a sigh. He should probably head back to HQ to tell William what happened. Damn, he was really going to get an earful. Leaving a person alive longer than an allotted time was a big no-no for Soul Reapers to make, and he definitely couldn't go back to finish the job now that the Autobots knew about him. Guaranteed Raf's house would have Autobots keeping a watchful eye.

Groaning again, he hopped up and made his way to the Soul Reaper HQ.

Raf clutched his backpack full of clothes to his chest. He was a bit shaken by that sight, it was nothing gory, yet he felt as if his father was practically killed, but it didn't make sense. Why did the cloaked fellow not just attack him rather than just escape? Maybe it was just his father he wanted? Did he have orders from above to kidnap him later? Or maybe he didn't like killing children.'Bee had told him the details just a bit after they left his house. Apparently the man knew about the Autobots. Did he work for Mech, or an unknown enemy?

Raf felt his head spin. Ugh, this was too much to take in right now. He leaned his head against the Bumblebee's window and closed his eyes, he had such a headache.

Bumblebee whirred with concern.

"I'm alright 'Bee, I just have a bit of a headache is all," Raf gave a small smile. "I'll be fine once we're at base." Bumblebee had got the giff of how Raf was feeling and laid off a bit.

20 minutes passed and they arrived at the Autobot base. Raf hopped out of Bumblebee and walked up to the deck tiredly. He was so exhausted from the day's events that as soon as he hit the couch he fell asleep.

Optimus watched this, and then turned to Bumblebee and Arcee for a report.

'Bee buzzed and whirred with hand movements, telling them what Raf told him and also what he saw. Records flying out of Raf's step-father's body, and the black cloaked human.

Arcee added, "He almost seemed inhuman. He could run extremely fast and jump incredibly high," She paused with a grim look. "I think Mech might have something to do with this."

Optimus nodded, "You may be right Arcee. After Silas's end 3 years ago, they could be up to anything, but as of right now, we need to find that man and find out what he wants with Raf's family."

Jack grumbled as he entered the Soul Reaper headquarters. There were long halls and corridors all the way to William's office, how fun. Most people would be confused as to why the Soul Reaper's HQ was only in Jasper, but that wasn't true. They had different entrances all over the world. Each entrance was a portal that only Reapers are allowed to go through. Each of the portals led to the same headquarters, which was completely out of this world, literally. It was an interesting concept and Jack found that it was very similar to groundbridge technology. He wouldn't be surprised if it the idea had ripped from Cybertronians completely.

He pulled down his hood so his face was showing. His hair was down to his shoulders now, but only when it isn't up in a small ponytail (2). His face was much different now. A black eye-patch adorned his left eye and there were now scrapes across the right side of his face (Goddamn walls). He hadn't grown any, but that's what being dead does to you, you aren't able to grow anymore since, well, you're dead. Have you ever seen a dead flower growing before? No, didn't think so.

His right cloak sleeve was limp because of his lack of arm. Another interesting thing about being a human Reaper, whatever injury you died with, you keep. Like his lack of arm and eye. Now you must be thinking, what about people who might have been crushed or smashed? Well it's simple really, you don't recruit them at all. What good does a walking flesh pie do? They can't reap, talk, walk or do anything for that matter. But people with say, two missing arms, they would have prosthetic arms built for them by one of the engineers. He was offered one, but he refused for personal reasons.

Those were only some of the differences between actual Soul Reapers and human Reapers. Another difference is that human Reapers bleed and can die (again), while Soul Reapers cannot. Other than that they were almost the same.

When becoming a Soul Reaper, you'd have to have shown a clean record of living and a responsible lifestyle, or so William told him when he was first recruited.

He stuffed his hand in his pocket and continued down the hall to William's office. While William wasn't the highest commanding Soul Reaper, he was still high up there. So, Jack had to report to him.

After what felt like a million years of walking, he eventually made it to William's office. He knocked on the door and he heard a cold 'Enter' on the other side. He opened the door and hardly made it in before a big red blob tackled him to the floor.

Groaning at the sudden glomp, he attempted to push his attacker off his person, but received no such luck.

"Jackie I missed you~" the blob whined squirming on top of him.

Jack let out an 'ugh', "Grell, get off me."

The red blob, now known as Grell, whined again, "Nooooo~!" Jack could feel himself getting groped.

With a deadpan look, he was about to smack Grell above the head but was beaten to it. A foot was brought down onto Grell's face and Jack just rolled away, keeping his deadpan look.

"Enough, Grell," William glared down at the red haired Soul Reaper who froze in fear at the intensity of the glare.

Jack sighed and got up. He dusted himself off and walked over William's desk, where William relocated himself to after beating up Grell.

Without sitting down Jack told William what happened. He wasn't as angry as Jack suspected he would be, but he was still upset.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "This will be problematic, Jack." Jack pursed his lips and nodded. "And you're positive this Rafael did not see your face?" Jack nodded again.

Sighing William stood up, "While I know you had no bad intentions, this blunder will cost you your death scythe until this week is over."

Cursing in his head, Jack slid his death scythe out of his sleeve. He kept it there in his holster so he could easily slide it into his hand for battle. It was in its compressed form. A small grey-ish black pole about 20 cm long with blue runes engraved in it. It extends into his scythe, but he keeps it like that so it's easier to hide and carry.

Death scythes are very important to any Reaper, but it affects the human Reapers in a different away. After being recruited, human Reapers are instantly put into training to figure out where they would be rank-wise. Low-ranks have normal run-of-the-mill scythes, mid-ranks are allowed to have more than one blade on their scythe and high-ranks have engravings and are allowed to customise their scythes. Jack is a high-rank so he has engravings, but rather than customise his scythe he kept its mid-rank look.

When Jack was first recruited, he was put into the low-ranks. He had fast reflexes, but wasn't able to fight very well. So, with tons of training and endless nights of studying different fighting styles he finally made it to mid-rank. Getting into the high-ranks was a different story completely. Studying and training sure wouldn't get you there by themselves. Let's just say, it involves lots of injuries and pain.

Anyways, death scythes are what gives human Reapers their powers, like being able to jump high, run fast, accelerated healing, etc. So without them they are defenseless, given they are still able to fight against a human, but against a demon or any other supernatural being, they are, to be blunt, fucked. Also, just dropping your scythe wouldn't make you lose your powers, but there is a spiritual tie between the scythe and its user, that if cut, makes them lose their powers. i.e what William is about to do by putting it in his desk.

Jack handed it over to William and he slid it into his desk drawer. The raven-haired boy felt the tie get cut and he let out a breath, his legs were a bit wobbly but he regained his composure quickly.

"You will be sent to the human world for this week, think of it as a vacation. You will have no access to any of the HQ portals, either, so stay out of trouble," He sat down in his desk. "I have nothing against you Jackson, but I have to do this to everyone who's caused a large problem such as this. Take care to not being recognized. Dismissed."

Jack grumbled and walked out, but not before stepping on Grell. Closing the door softly, he sighed and continued down to the human Reaper quarters.

With human Reapers, they have a few different rules. Unlike Soul Reapers, they aren't allowed to show their faces outside of the HQ due to the fact that they can be recognized by people they once knew. They also have to put on façades, each human Reaper is supposed to have one. This also helps in concealing their identity, and is why he was acting like a jackass earlier (no pun intended).

Eventually he made it to his room, which he shared with his roommate Michael. Jack opened the door and waved at Michael, who he realised couldn't see it anyways. Michael was recovering from an injury he recently sustained from a demon, a broken arm. Human Reapers heal pretty fast but not as fast as Soul Reapers, unfortunately.

Michael was pretty short considering he was killed when he 14, which was 5 years ago, this brings him to a 4'9. He has messy brown hair that is never neat and bright green eyes. He has a pale childlike face, and that distracts people from how wise he is. He's usually underestimated due to it. He's a bubbly ball of fun and never misses a chance to laugh. He helped Jack cope with his death and they instantly became friends.

Michael gave him a relaxed salute, " 'Ello, Captain."

"At ease youngin'," Jack laughed. It was an inside joke the two had together. _("My name's Jack…" "Like Captain Jack Sparrow!? …Captain Jack, permission to board?" "… Permission granted.")_

Unlike Jack who was missing an arm and eye, Michael was missing his sight. Despite this obvious handicap, Michael can work up to par with Soul Reapers (who are WAY stronger then the majority of human Reapers, by the way), maybe better than some. His injury that he currently has was caused by a flying demon, Michael can't sense anything if it's not touching the ground. _("You're like the Toph of Soul Reapers." "Wow you're right!_ _I suddenly feel really cool._")

Jack took off his coat and hung it up on their coat hanger. He flopped onto his bed across from Michael's and let out a long sigh. Good lord, all he's done is sigh today.

Michael looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You alright there, champ?"

"Could be better," Jack mumbled. "Got my scythe taken away for a week, and I've been sent on a 'vacation' to the human world."

Michael cringed, "Ouch, well maybe… actually there is no way I can make it seem like a good thing."

Jack gave him a deadpan look even though he couldn't see it, "Thanks buddy, that made me feel so much better."

He shrugged, "Sorry, I really can't see anything positive about it, but you know it could have been worse."

"How?"

"He could have brought you down a rank or assigned you to babysit Grell."

"… Yes, that is much worse," He cringed and rolled over. "I think I'm going to go to sleep, I'm pretty tired, 'night Michael."

"Good night, Captain Jack."

Jack smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

Jack frowned as he walked the streets of Jasper midday. He had a black baseball cap on to cover his face, along with some beige shorts, a white t-shirt and a pair of black sunglasses. His hair was in a small ponytail and was sticking out the hair hole in the back of the cap. Since William told him to think of it as a vacation, he was. Might as well make the best of his punishment, and thankfully it was summer so he could enjoy it a bit more. He had a prosthetic arm on now, only because William wanted him to blend in better. The arms their engineers made looked like normal arms, so he wasn't getting a lot of attention (3). He didn't have to worry about his missing eye either because his sunglasses covered it.

An interesting thing about disguises is no one but the wearer can take them off. It stops accidental things from happening, like say a hit to the face won't knock them off, that type of stuff. You'd be surprised by the inventions some Soul Reapers come up with.

Surprisingly Jasper was very busy during the day, especially since it was Saturday. He picked this day specifically out of any other days _because _it was busy. Everyone would be so preoccupied that they wouldn't even notice him; therefore he could not get recognized.

Jack hummed a tune as he made his way of the sidewalk and down the forest bear trails. He was getting a bit hot so he thought the shade in the forest might do him some good.

He yawned a bit and continued until he heard a few familiar voices in a clearing not too far away.

"What were you thinking?!" a male voice said.

"I just wanted to take some pictures!" yelled a girl.

"You're 19; you'd think you would know better by now!"

The girl just grumbled.

Jack ran deeper into the forest and stopped behind a tree. He peered around it and almost gasped.

'_Miko and Raf? Shit!'_

He prepared to run for it but saw cybertronian feet a few meters away. Mentally cursing, Jack climbed up into the tree he was hiding behind.

He watched as the kids were approached be Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee.

"Miko, you've got to stop following us through the groundbridge!" Bulkhead shouted.

"I just wanted to take pictures…" she mumbled.

Bulkhead got ready to retort but was interrupted by Optimus, "Bulkhead, we will worry about this later. Stay with the kids while Arcee and I scout around for the energon deposit." Optimus spoke in his usual deep voice.

Bulkhead sighed and nodded. Arcee and Optimus mover further into the forest and Jack went to make a retreat but spotted a jet and a car racing down the clearing. Knockout and Dreadwing. They both transformed and ran towards them.

Jack yelled as loud as he could, "BEHIND YOU BULKHEAD!"

Bulkhead turned around quick enough to stop Dreadwing fist from hitting his face. Those two decked it out while the kids ran and hid.

Jack felt helpless. Not only was he powerless without his scythe, but he also wasn't allowed to involve himself with mortal affairs, human Reapers especially. Dammit! There was nothing he could do!

A bit far off he could hear Bulkhead calling for backup and where was Knockout? Miko's scream answered that question.

Far off at the edge of the clearing was a very steep hill with tons of jagged rocks sticking out of it. Miko was being pushed back by Knockout who was quickly advancing with his drill. Optimus and Arcee suddenly both burst out from the trees. Optimus tackled Knockout to the ground and the ground shook, causing Miko to lose her balance and fly backwards down the slope.

"Miko!" Optimus shouted, kicking off Knockout who had rolled on top of him. He ran towards her but to no avail.

Jack flew from his hiding place and caught Miko who he held to his chest, running on pure adrenaline. They flew down the hill, hitting a good amount of rocks on the way down. He felt his prosthetic arm fly off, and his good arm was most definitely broken. Then with a loud smack, they both hit the ground.

"Aagh," He groaned, Miko still tucked into his chest. The raven-haired reaper opened his eyes and found that he had slammed into a tree, not the ground. Had he been rolling? Probably.

Miko groaned, a sign that she was waking up. Jack sat up and lifted her, though with difficulty, and laid her against a tree. Looking up the hill he could hear Knockout and Dreadwing retreating, and he let out a sigh of relief.

He could hear familiar large footsteps approaching and he closed his eyes in sadness before sprinting into the forest as fast as he could. As much as he wanted to see them as Jackson Darby, he couldn't. Not now, not ever.

He didn't look back.

**Well then that concludes this long ass chapter (For me anyways. Days and days of on-the-spot typing lol) **

**Notes: **

**(1) Think of Izaya from DRRR! He's a huge asshole and would move around like that. (Sorry Izaya)**

**(2) Like Len Kagamine's hair except black.**

**(3) Like Nana's arms from Elfen Lied, except more durable.**

**I'll probably draw some pictures on as to what he looks like.**

**Pairing choices:**

**Optimus **

**Starscream**

**Ratchet**

**Knockout**

**Megatron**

**Soundwave**

**AllJack (Going for a Tsuna-esque thing here because fuck I love Jack lmao)**

**If anyone has any tips on how to write romantic fics I'd really appreciate it. I don't know a whole lot about romance and I need to for the sake of my stories :C **

**Anyways R & R**

**Don't forget to vote in your review :D **


End file.
